Amor de irmão
by big bih buh
Summary: Temari era uma boa irmã. Uma ótima irmã. TEMARIXKANKURO K Aviso: INCESTO! Se não gosta, não entra, ué.


**Resumo: **A verdade é que Temari era uma irmã carinhosa.

**Shipper: **TemarixKankuro.

**Classificação: K+ **

**Aviso: **INCESTOINCESTOINCESTO! Pra quem não gosta!

**2-** Presente pra Thaís, amada. Amo você, sis! (l)

* * *

Na vila da areia, todos admiravam Temari. Ela era vista como uma ótima menina, durona e parecia, também, ser bastante carinhosa com seus irmãos.

_- Temari... _

_- O que você quer, seu imbecil? – perguntou ela, olhando para Kankuro, que chegava por trás dela, da cozinha. _

_- Nada, sua grossa! – falou ele, indo embora._

_- Hnf, é bom que não me incomode mesmo! – disse ela, indo para a sala._

Ela era prestativa...

_- Temari, você podia costurar isso pra mim? – perguntou Kankuro, se aproximando com uma camisa rasgada._

_Ela pegou a camisa, olhou-a por uns segundos e depois a jogou na cara dele. _

_- Ta me achando com cara de costureira? – perguntou, indo embora._

Uma ótima companheira...

_- KANKURO! SE VOCÊ NÃO DESCER EM CINCO SEGUNDOS, EU VOU SEM VOCÊ! _

_- Haha – riu Kankuro, no banheiro, rindo das tirinhas. Ignorou sua irmã totalmente. – Haha! Esse gato é demais, cara! Bem que... AAAH!_

_- Eu mandei você vir logo! – gritou Temari, abrindo a porta de supetão e arrancando Kankuro de onde estava sentado. _

_Depois de sua irmã, a última coisa que ele viu foi a escadaria._

Escutava-os sempre...

_- Ela me deu outro fora, Temari! Outro! – lamentou Kankuro, sentado no sofá ao lado da irmã._

_Ela virou-se, com os olhos lacrimejando._

_- Eu sei, é terr... – falava ele, quando ela deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça. – AI! _

_- Isso é pra você aprender a parar de ser burro! – falou, dando outro tapa. _

Além de ser uma ótima confidente...

_- Hei, Ino, Kankuro me disse que você é ótima na cama – disse Temari, estalando a língua, com um estranho prazer no olhar. – Principalmente quando solta aquele gemido parecido com o guincho de um porco! HAHA! – riu, vendo o rosto de Ino ficar roxo._

Realmente, seus irmãos a amam. Principalmente Kankuro.

_- Você é uma vaca velha mal amada – falou ele, sério, olhando-a nos olhos. Os olhos de Temari pegavam fogo. Ela remexeu o nariz como fazia quando ia dar um tapa em alguém. Não havia mais tempo para fugas... _

_- IÁÁÁ! – berrou Kankuro, pulando em cima de Temari, com as mãos no seu pescoço._

Principalmente Kankuro.

_Ela estava lá, com aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso que poderia até enganar. Sim, enganar. Ela parecia um anjo com aquele sorriso. _

_- Diga, seu bebezão – falou ela para Shikamaru, dando um daquele sorrisos agradáveis._

_E anjo ela não era de jeito nenhum._

"_Eu tenho que fazer isso, é pro bem dele! Ele vai me agradecer um dia!" – pensou Kankuro, olhando-o cair no papo do sorriso. "Ai, como essa tarefa de anjo da guarda dos homens perdidos e idiotas é difícil" – pensou ele, antes de tomar fôlego. _

_- MOCRÉÉÉÉIAAAAAAAAAA! – berrou Kankuro, com todo o seu fôlego. Até atrair Temari. – TEMARI MOCRÉÉÉIIA! – berrou mais uma vez, fazendo-a virar-se com o sorriso desfeito. Com o comum fogo no olhar. _

_- SEU... – gritou ela, saindo correndo atrás dele, deixando o assustado Shikamaru para trás._

"_Você me deve uma, cara!" – pensou ele, correndo. Com toda a sua vida. _

Porque só ele sabia... o quanto sua irmã era boa de cama.

_- Ah... – suspirou Temari, enrolando-se nos lençóis. Ele virou-se para o lado dela, na cama, e trocaram um olhar que não era cheio de fúria. Nem de pavor. Era um olhar totalmente cúmplice; parecia que estavam se comunicando._

_Kankuro quebrou o olhar e puxou Temari pela cintura, para mais perto. Ele iniciou um beijo sem pudor, onde Temari mordia seus lábios com vontade. E graça. Ao começar a sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca, Kankuro rompeu o beijo, virando a cabeça num instinto. _

_- Haha – riu ela, buscando seus lábios mais uma vez. Porém, ele a parou e olhou em seus olhos. Um sorriso sincero em seus lábios... especial. Que só ele podia ver. Que era só dele. _

_- Sabe que eu te amo? – dissera ele. Porém, logo arrependeu-se. Ele percebeu que dizer em voz alta não era necessário. Seu olhar poderia dizer tudo a ela. _

_Como o dela dizia para ele, naquele exato instante. _

_-_

_-_

_N/a: Adorei a fic, tive a idéia faz poucos minutos kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk gente produtiva é outra coisa (?) E o pior que fiz a Temari tão machona-cobra-venenosa, que eu olhei assim pra fic e pensei "não, não vou dar pra Thais, porque ela não gosta de yaoi" kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk gzuis, é o sono, é o sono.  
_

_Dedicada a sis UHUL! Sim, só pra combinar com "Bons Vizinhos"! HAHA! Amo você, menina! _

**COMENTÁRIOS, COMENTÁRIOS, COMENTÁRIOS, PLEASE! **

**Naruto tem escrito em sua testa: propriedade de Kishimoto. **


End file.
